


Naruto: Rise of the Force

by Varyks_Ren



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Bi-Curiosity, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varyks_Ren/pseuds/Varyks_Ren
Summary: Tsunade finds a girl while out in Tanzaku Town, and brings her under her care. But, what will happen when the girl displays strange abilities, yet has almost no chakra? The world of ninja are certainly in for a surprise.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Girl of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade stumbles across a most curious thing while in Tanzaku Town. But all is not as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an old, old, old idea that I had back when The Force Unleashed came in, and I was watching Naruto. Yeah, it was a wild time. So, I am doing a new take on it, this was well over a decade in the making.
> 
> Enjoy!!

A pair of deep blue eyes opened up slowly, painfully adjusting to the sun bearing down on the owner of them. A noise had startled the being to awaken, and they narrowly glared up at the offending sun. 

"What on earth happened to you?" A voice asked. 

_'Probably the same one who woke me up…'_

When the being sat up, pain erupted across their abdomen and head, and they let out a wheeze of pain before flopping back down. "Oh, great… Stay still, l can help you." The woman said, and she came over to the prone figure, her hands glowing as she did… something?

"W-Where am I?" The prone girl asked. She could literally feel the blood caked on her forehead and on her body, long since dried up, and definitely from a large wound of some sorts. But the older woman above her was focused solely on one thing, and that was easing the girl's pain. 

"Tanazku-Shi. At least a kilometer outside of it, anyways. Who roughed you up, girl? You got a name?" The woman was rather young herself, despite being older than the one on the ground. But her speech was much… older?

The girl shook her head, feeling the dizziness fade away, and she tilted her head over to the woman. "I… I don't remember what happened…" She wasn't very sure of herself. She took an actual look at herself and gasped, her eyes going wide open as well. 

Blood, torn clothes, just a bad sight to see. How she was alive was something that even the woman was shocked about. "Kid… do you have a name?" 

Blue eyes turned upward, once again finding the woman's light brown eyes were filled with a veiled concern and blatant curiosity. "I-it's…" The poor girl didn't even remember her own name.

' _What the hell happened to you, kid?_ ' Was the thought that crossed the woman's mind. She finished what she was doing, and her face went stoic as she looked over at the town. "Alright, let's try something different. Can you walk?"

The girl looked uncertain, but she stood up, albeit shakily and with the help of the woman. "I think I can… thank you." She quietly expressed while she looked to the woman. She was easily eye level with the woman, which seemed to surprise the woman as well. 

"You're welcome, kid… Come along, let's get you cleaned up and into some better clothing than these rags." She said as she kept a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

It was strangely comforting to the girl.

"Could… could I get your name?" The Girl asked as they walked. 

The woman gave a slight snort of amusement. "Name's Tsunade, Kid." Was all that the older woman said. 

The girl gave a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. It was hard to be happy when she didn't know anything about herself, or how she got here. If there was any family of hers, they had to have been worried sick, but what if she didn't? What if she was some orphan dumped off elsewhere, away from anyone who knew her. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Tsunade." She replied, even though she was feeling rather bad she couldn't give her a name in return. 

"Uh uh… Don't call me miss, call me Tsunade. I don't need to be feeling any older than I actually am." The woman said with a derisive sigh. "Let's save any more talk for when you're cleaned up, okay?" 

The Girl honestly felt that was an agreeable thing. Better off to save her energy for what was to come. She continued to walk with Tsunade, but in her mind she was really trying to figure out just what happened to her and what her own name was. To be dumped off somewhere, left for dead? Part of her didn't believe it at all.

Only time and healing would tell her…

* * *

It was dusk by the time they had gotten back into Tanzaku-Shi, and they'd received many a look, most of them in shock or awe at the sight of the Legendary Sanin, or at the poor teenager covered in grime. 

Tsunade made sure to let her into the room as fast as she could, startling her appdrentice. "Oi, Shizune! Run this girl a bath." 

Shizune wasted no time jumping up and heading into the other room, starting up a hot bath and preparing towels and soaps. She poked her head around the corner, her eyes wide as she looked at Tsunade and the girl. "Tsunade-Sama… What happened?"

"I can't answer that. Neither can she, I don't even have a name for her yet…" she gestured to the chair for the Girl. "Once you have a bath, I'm going to perform some more Medical Jutsu on you."

The Girl blinked, tilting her head. "I-i… what? What's a Medical Jutsu? Is that what you did earlier?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I did…" She sighed before she headed over to a backpack. "Boy, do we have our work cut out for us. Do you remember anything? From when you were a kid, or anything?" 

The Girl frowned as she slumped slightly, and then she looked back up at Tsunade. "I… I don't. I'm sorry." She said, lowering her head. 

Tsunade moved over and knelt down in front of her. "Don't apologise for something that you have absolutely no control over." Something about this girl… it was different. She could feel it the whole time she was coming into town with her, and it made her a little bit more on edge. She hadn't been bothering to get anywhere close to people, and then here she was, helping a stray.

She put a hand on the girl's. "I will help you. We're going to find out what happened to you, and we're going to find you a home that you'll feel safe in…" Tsunade promised, right as the water stopped flowing. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up. We'll get to talking right after you get done." She said, standing up.

The Girl smiled, before she nodded and then she got up, heading into the bathroom past Shizune, who then closed the door and looked at Tsunade expectantly.

Tsunade only gave a heavy sigh and sat down with a flop. "I need a drink." 

"Tsunade-Sama…" Shizune frowned deeply as she took a seat next to her. "What happened to the girl?"

Tsunade looked over to the door, then back to Shizune. "That is the Million Ryo question. Look I have no idea, when I left, I only went to go see what it was that I felt. I couldn't explain it, but when I got there, she was there. Blood was everywhere, but she herself, doesn't have a low blood count nor is she suffering from internal bleeding… However it does not explain why she has so little chakra" Tsunade paused. "She almost doesn't have any chakra at all…" 

Shizune blinked. "Okay, she's got almost nothing in the way of Chakra… What does that mean?"

"It means that that girl can't be a ninja, she is far too weak. Even if she tries, it could kill her." Tsunade said. 

Any thoughts or words fell silent as they both heard a wailing scream from the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as the Girl made her way into the bathroom, she compulsively rushed to the mirror to examine herself. Needless to say, she wasn't entirely shocked to see that she had dried blood clinging to her like a messy glove, her overshirt, tank top and leggings were completely ruined, her shoes barely were holding on, and it seemed that her hair was matted with dirt and blood. She could barely even see the color of it, though she assumed that it was likely all black, and get skin was fair where she could see it. 

Nonetheless, she looked like an absolute mess, like someone who had either survived a massacre, or committed a mass murder. Either way, the waiting bath was a siren song that only she could hear, and would gladly fall for. She began to take her ragged clothing off, looking for a brush to use when she wet her hair enough. 

Stepping in the water, she sank down and began to wash, but she felt… odd. The water turned red, no doubt from her bloody body, but as she stared at it while brushing her hair, she began to zone out…

As if she were pulled into something.

* * *

She looked over to the left, seeing nothing but a black horizon, and it stretched for Kilometers, and as she craned her neck to scan from right to left, she paused when she came to look at the being in front of her. 

It was a mist-like figure of gray, with glowing green eyes, and slowly, it came closer to her. 

She found herself rooted in place, and a quick glance at herself saw that she was wearing clothes again, only it was far more than what she had been wearing, and the design was something she knew was different from the clothing that she'd seen Shizune and Tsunade, and the locals wear. These were some kind of robes that looked… fancy.

"W-Who… what are you?" The Girl asked.

The misty figure moved closer, stopping before her. "It is a very hard thing to do… talking to you. Our connection is not as strong as it should be." The voice said, feminine, but very distorted and distant. "We are on this world for a reason, but our paths cannot yet meet." She said cryptically, as if she was avoiding directly answering the question.

The Girl frowned deeply as she crossed her arms and gave a slight glower at the figure. "And just why, Oh Great Misty one, can we not meet yet." 

"We are not yet ready." It responded. 

"No, I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on, you don't get to talk to me like I'm some chi—" The Girl froze as her brain caught up to what her mouth had just uttered. 

The Mist only snorted in derision. "Already, your mind is healing, but as well as I am, I do not know the reason behind being here. You and I are two sides of the same coin, brought here for a purpose we have to find out separate, yet together. I know that this is confusing, and I know you have questions, but for now…" The Mist approached the Girl.

"Your name will make you. But only if you remember it. Embrace what you are, Misraiah." 

The Mist placed it's hands, however foggy they were, upon her shoulders. "The Force is with us. It will always be part of us, and this planet."

The Girl felt pain as she heard the name and the word Force, grunting softly as she held her head. Words continued to barrage her mind as she let her mind. "It hurts!"

"You must remember your name, Misraiah!" The Mist chanted. "It is the only way!"

"The only way to what!?" 

The woman's green eyes glowed brightly. "You must remember!"

The Girl was in pain, terrible pain, mentally. That was the moment that she screamed, a wailing cry escaping her as she was suddenly out of the whole alternate place, and she was back inside of the bath tub. There was nothing here with her, just still hot, bloody bath water. 

The door burst open, and she jumped as she looked over at the pair, covering herself for some modesty as Tsunade and Shizune came in at full battle ready, ready to completely destroy whoever it was that was trying to harm the poor girl they were trying to protect. "Are you okay?!" Shizune asked, her eyes searching for any threat. 

But even Tsunade saw none, and looked to The Girl with concern, kneeling before her with her eyes on hers. "What happened?"

The Girl had tears, she didn't know that she'd been crying, but she shook her head. "I-I… it didn't make much sense. I was here, and then… I was somewhere, somehow in a completely different place than this. I had clothes and there was…"

'Remember your name, Misraiah!'

"Some… thing. It said a word to me… A-A name!" The Girl said as she looked to Tsunade for some kind of guidance.

Tsunade placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. This was clearly not the time for brusque attitudes, the Girl was still very much shaken from what she experienced. "Take a deep breath, girl. Calm yourself." She soothed. She finally had a good look at her, and she looked no more than a fifteen or sixteen, at most a Seventeen year old girl. But that feeling from her that she could feel earlier, it was much more potent, and she could feel a sort of… Barrier? She adjusted her chakra, and gently nudged, only to find something pushed back against her prodding. 

"What?" Tsunade asked. "I swore you didn't have Chakra.."

The Girl, curious as to what she just felt, looked up at Tsunade. "What? What's Cha.. oh, the stuff you used with your… J-Jutsu?"

Tsunade nodded. "So, Tell me… what was this name you heard. Was it your name?"

The Girl nodded as she looked down and grabbed the brush to run through her hair. She took a breath, wincing while she did so. "It… I think she said Misraiah… but that doesn't—…" she looked up. "It doesn't feel like a first name…" 

Tsunade looked to this Misraiah, and she gave a warmer smile than usual. "It's better than nothing. Is there anything more you can think of?" She gently took a hold of the brush from Misraiah's hand, and then she offered to brush through her hair, taking great care to not yank out her hair. At the same time, she was getting the knots and matted up hair free. 

Misraiah turned, her back toward Tsunade as she let the woman tend to her hair. "I…" 

"Take your time. I think whatever this is also makes your brain hurt. Perhaps I could take you to the Hidden Leaf to have your mind healed, but I have not been there in years." Tsunade said as she continued to brush, finally getting the last of the tangles out of the girl's raven hair. She put the brush down and wiped her hands free. She handed over some shampoo, letting the girl work her own hair. 

Misraiah looked ahead, utilizing the Shampoo to clean her hair, before she washed it out and pulled the plug, letting the water drain away. She closed her eyes, focusing her mind on the strange feeling and location, most of all, The Mist Figure. "The woman… she was shrouded in mist. She said that we were destined to be here, but our paths can't meet yet. Two sides of the same coin. She called me Misraiah… and that the Force called to us…"

Tsunade frowned. "The Force?" She'd never heard of something like that, mostly it came in other uses of the word. But… the way she said it, she sounded like it was an actual thing. Like… "The barrier I felt…"

Shizune and Misraiah both looked at her with a completely confused and curious look. "Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked. "What do you mean?"

"I pulsed my chakra against her, and something pushed back. This is something we need to figure out… Misraiah."

The Girl perked up, an instinct that was there but deeply forgotten in a memory fashion. "Yes?"

"Dry off… Shizune, can you find her some clothes that can fit her and while you do, I will see if she and I could get anything else figured out." Tsunade said as she stood up and began to walk out of the room. "I'll be out here for you, okay, Misraiah?"

The Girl nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"It's Tsunade!" The Legendary Sannin called back as she closed the bathroom door, ushering Shizune out as well. 

That left the girl alone, and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out just what it was the Force meant. She went over to the towel, drying off the water that stained the towel a run color from all the blood. Fair skin greeted her, a scar along her collar bone and between the breasts, like a surgery of some sort. She looked herself over, wondering just what she'd been through.

She stared for a long moment, seeing her reflection multiply, and then collapse again, before the robed version of her appeared again, this time looking into her eyes. " Remember, Sasha… Trust only in the Force…"

She gasped, wrapping herself back up, and then heading out. Shizune was gone, as per what Tsunade ordered, and she looked at the Sannin with confusion. "Lady Tsu—… Tsunade. I-I think I know my name!"

Tsunade smiled as she put her hands on her hips. "Well, alright. Spill it, kid. We're making strides."

Sasha smiled for real, and it was a smile that could have brightened any person's day by the energy she put off. "My first name is Sasha. Misraiah is more than likely my middle or Last name, but I will just… I'll take a last name just to be safe."

Tsunade nodded as she then folded her arms under her bust. "Very well. What do you choose?"

Sasha lost her smile as she fumbled for a last name, and seeing as she had a rather unique middle name, she decided then and there she could go with something equally unique. "Taenno…" Sasha looked up at Tsunade.

"My name is Sasha Misraiah Taenno."


	2. Revolutionary Emancipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is often earned through Violence. And for slaves, the fight is often hard pressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

Life was a cruel and violent figure for those who were born into the worst of it. Some were lucky, some got to live their lives to the fullest with absolutely no worries in their lives, others had their worst of luck and continued to push. Most of the time, they had people they trusted to keep their heads up at worst of times. That's one life a young man had only dreamed of in the past. Instead, all he knew was pain, hated, and anger.

He had no friends, his father was the very same deplorable man that had his mother killed and lived like a warlord, and most of all, nobody seemed to give a damn about him. That's what made this act of violence so very easy and rewarding to him. It was also why the whole village was burning to the ground, with bodies littering the street. It was no simple act of mass murder, but an act of mercy for those who had suffered like he did. He had managed to free the hundred slaves, his body moving in accordance to the surge in energy he felt. He'd never really had training in chakra, but he knew basic things, especially the substitution jutsu he enjoyed using every once in a while to simply get away when he was scared. But that was then… this?

This power he could feel was He wanted to let his fear, his anger, his hatred for all of the wrongs that had been done to the people and himself to take control, to move without consequence, outright murder every single of the slave owners and the mercenaries who protected them. 

And he did just that. 

And that led all the way to this point, with him standing with a pair of Ninjatos in his hands with blood covering him, and several other able bodied men and women at his sides, all of them holding weapons and breathing heavily. Whatever fear that they had was long gone, replaced with determination, hesitation gone and there was an absolute air of relief. It was only broken when a man came charging at them, weapon in hand held high, a last-ditch effort to kill the one who started this all. He was targeting the teen, but that was when the boy held his hand out and the man clutched his throat, gasping for air.

There was a strained look in the boy's eyes, before he looked into the man's eyes. "Your death will be the final word in this chapter of slavery…" He said as he closed his hand, then he tipped his hand up. "... But it will not be the last in this story."

With a swift movement, he flicked his wrist, and then the man's neck snapped, and he watched the life fade as he dropped his hand, and the body crumpled to the ground. He lowered his hand and then he fell to his knees, looking over to the others.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, the adrenaline winding down and the exhaustion creeping up his vision rapidly. He called on that energy again, that whisper that pushed him to kill his tormentors. It kept the feeling away, and the youth looked to the group. "How many survived?"

One man steadied the teen. "We lost a lot. But we had a lot more who did survive, thanks to you…" The man said as he gently squeezed his shoulder. "I don't know how you did it, Kid, but if it weren't for you doing it, I don't think we'd have gotten out of here." He gratefully whispered. 

The Teen heard something off to the side, the sounds of pained groans. He made his way over to it, tilting his head as he looked down at the man who struggled to get up. This man was his father, the Leader of the Village, the man who enslaved all of them. Fear was clinging to him like a cloak, and it was all the more intoxicating as he watched the Teen approach. "Y-you have made a great mistake, Meiji." He said. "All you h-had to do, was be patient! You could have become the rule! You worked yourself!"

Meiji… he did not feel anything for that name any longer. He grabbed the man and stood him up, looking into his eyes. "Why would I? You were not here to Guide me, father… You let them do whatever they wanted, beat me, starve me. Why would I want this to the Legacy I wanted?" He shook his head.

The Ninjato floated behind him, blade pointed at the man who was his father. "No… you, and all of those who pushed Meiji to that breaking point. My name is Toru Akui. I will show you what that means." His eyes turned colors in that moment and they glowed a touch. Yellow eyes with a red ring gave the man a sense of fear and foreboding, as the blade was suddenly flying forward, right at his face.

"No.. No!" 

The sound of the blade stabbing through his eye was heard, the blade going right in and out the back of his head as Toru held him still. Of course, he dropped the body after he felt the life end in the man, and pulled the blade out, cleaning off the blood. The brutality was not missed, but neither was it frowned upon. 

He was going to move, but he felt the exhaustion hit him, and the world went black.

* * *

By the time he had awakened, it was night again, but it was very clear that he was moving. Trees passed by, and the air was not filled with smoke. It almost sounded to him as if they were in a carriage. 

Sitting up, he winced in pain, feeling coverings on his wounds that he didn't remember getting. "Good, you're awake!" He heard a voice, the man from last night. Toru saw a smile. "We were starting to think you were not going to awaken, given the fever and bleeding. But we got you fixed up right thanks to that lady.."

Toru furrowed his brows. "What lady? Where are we?" 

"About two more days from the Hidden Leaf Village. We've been traveling for awhile. I want to say three days, you've been out for 5." The man said.

That made him go wide eyed. "No, you're not serious, Are you?" Five days? Had he been that exhausted? 

"As serious as the moon, Toru…" He responded. "That is your name, isn't it?" The older fellow asked as he looked up from his tendings. 

Toru nodded as he pulled off a few of the bandages, finding the scars underneath were still angry red, but otherwise weren't in danger of reopening if he stayed relatively stable in his movements. He grunted as he looked to the man again. "What woman?"

"I honestly think it was one of the Legendary Sannin, but she didn't stay long enough… She did leave a Girl with us, she's the one with a wooden staff.

Tory got up, looking out and forward. They were in a convoy of sorts, headed towards the Leaf Village, like he'd heard of. And so, he got out of the carriage and made his way up to her. Something about her was very familiar, but at the same time, it was far more…

Light.

"Miss." He called out.

The ravenette turned, clutching her staff as she gave the other teen a smile. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Toru gave a slight sigh, her happiness made him far more uncomfortable, but he could sense that it was not bad in the slightest. "I… have been far better, admittedly Could you be more helpful in telling me what on earth has happened."

"Well…" she began. "Honestly, I was able to feel… well, you… your presence was enough that I could track it with the help of Lady Tsunade." she stated before she continued to walk with her sudden company. "We found your convoy yesterday, and after that, I elected to stay with you, since we both are very much alike."

Toru frowned again. "What do you mean?" He asked, entirely confused. What could possibly have been a connection between the two of them that warranted her being able to track him down. 

"You cannot feel it? The energy that connects us?" She asks, looking to him. "You let it come in the most primal way, I've just barely scratched the surface of it at all. They said you made people and objects lift in the air like someone invisible was holding them up." 

Toru looked at her, his eyes still yellow and looking very much unsightly, but it seemed that the teen beside him was not bothered by it. "Yes." He answered. "I let that energy flow, it whispered things that only I heard, to give into the feeling of fear and hatred. I… I killed them all."

She frowned slightly, but didn't offer any kind of upset reply. "I see… Have you, by chance, ever dreamt of a Misty Woman?" 

_ Toru… You must let yourself be free. Break your chains through victory, and gain strength… _

Toru looked at the girl with wild eyes, stopping cold in his tracks. "What? What did you say?"

She stopped as well. "A woman shrouded in mist. Did you ever see her in your dreams or anything?" She asked as she leaned on her staff, deep blue eyes expressing curiosity. 

It was so unnerving to Toru that he was not the only one feeling and seeing strange things that weren't the normal in terms of Chakra and things of the sort. "She showed up in my dreams a long time ago. But it never made sense and I didn't think about them any more after that. Until they became more frequent, and they at the same time of my beatings…" 

She frowned again. "I am sorry… Nobody should have to endure that." She said as they started walking again. They were silent for a time, before she spoke up again.

"Darkness rises… and Light to meet it."

Toru tilted his head as he looked to her. "What do you mean…?"

The girl gave a smile, looking over to her walking companion. "That's exactly what it means, Toru. You are a very dark presence, quick to use anger and hatred as your weapon. I've been… relatively good in my travel with Lady Tsunade in persuading those with ill intent to move the other way, to ignore us without violence." She frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

She held out her hand. "I'm Sasha…"

Finally, a name to a face. Her presence was calming to him, but the feelings of hate and anger only broiled under her shining light. They were polar opposites in their shared abilities, and if the mist woman was real, then she was part of it as well. She just needed to show herself, instead of being cryptic dream visions. "Toru… Toru Akui." He said as he shook her hand. 

Sasha smiled as they shook hands. "It's nice to formally meet you, Toru. I hope we can make light of our issues."

"On that, we can most certainly agree." Toru responded with a light chuckle of his own.

And despite himself, he actually started to feel a level of comfort since finally meeting someone who was in the same boat, even if they were at opposite ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I took a little longer than expected, but. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
